


Don't Love an Adventurer

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: After you disbanded from the Drake brother group just for a night of adventuring alone, you get caught in trouble and nearly make it back to your shared hotel alive. While Nathan is still out, Sam helps you patch up but with him being so close, sparks begin to fly.





	Don't Love an Adventurer

You stepped quietly inside your hotel room, making sure not to fluster a single spec of dust, otherwise Samuel would have definitely realized you're home. You were in the Caribbean islands, residing in this humble shack with the Drake brothers, and their trusty partner, Sullivan. You weren't supposed to be on this mission, but you got tied into it through some swindling. You were definitely a handful of steps ahead of the men. They weren't as familiar as you were with the location, most likely because you have been hunting this treasure for atleast a year now. You ended up meeting at one of the same clues which was the last thing you expected. Sure skeletons, insects and spears weren't anything, but two  _extremely_ attractive men in their later 30s to 40s in this beautiful and isolated cave? You couldn't help yourself but to think of how voices would travel, let alone moans.

 

Although you hate to admit it, they did persuade you into a bargain. You'd help them, they'd help you. You weren't fully interested in the wealth of the treasure, you just wanted to be able to say "oh you mean that one treasure found by that gorgeous, oh so gorgeous, probably-should-have-went-into-modeling-if-she-wasn't-busy-finding-treasures girl? Oh yeah, that's me." This made it easier to come to terms with how the profit would be split up, they get 70% and you would get 30%.

Clearly, you had the short end of the stick, but the benefits of it all were just too good to let go away. You get the chance to be with two attractive men, after a year finding the treasure you have been searching for with them, and getting a small amount of profit when you wished for none? Too good. Way too good. For you, this wasn't a mission. But for the Drake brothers, this was a die hard quest that must be fulfilled. Now you felt a certain pressure to finish the adventure.

You silently closed the door of your hotel room, your feet gliding on the creaking, wooden floors. Sam was a light sleeper, able to hear every noise of every moment. He slept on the couch near the door, while you had one bed to yourself and Nate had the other. Sully was in his own little room; the man had enough money to buy the whole hotel itself anyway so the least he could do was buy himself a lodge.

"Nate it's so late," a low, grungy voice croaked out. You then heard a shifting on the couch. "I told you not to go out without me-- we barely know this place without Y/N escorting us."You couldn't tell if he just woke up or was drunk as sailor by how he stumbled over his words. "It's not Nathan, don't worry."  
  
Suddenly you heard another quick shift, "Oh shit, Y/N?" You laughed quietly then headed for the restroom to get out of your dirty and bloody clothes. Somehow, you managed to fall while scaling on a cave wall. Needless to say, finding your way back up wasn't easy.   
  
"Could you turn on a light?"  
  
You kicked your leg out from the restroom and flicked on the panel of light switches. You heard a low groan escape from Samuel's lips as he sat up against the cushions. "So, where were you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I don't know who else I'd be talking to."  
  
You quickly threw on your loose tank top and shorts, trying to quickly clean up all the scratches and nicks on your face. "Well," you yelled from the restroom, "you know how we were talking about the cave and what possibly could be on that one side of the wall?"  
  
"Yeah, that one area that looks like a tunnel?"  
  
"Yeah. So I decided to check it out."  
  
"What?! No way!" You heard him jump from the couch and dash to the open restroom door. "What was in there?! You should have waited for all of us--  
  
\-- ** _what the fuck happened to your face_**."  
  
You laughed nervously at his sudden change of tone, "oh I fell sorta. I'm fine though." "Sorta?! Y/N you have an open wound straight across your nose!" You shrugged and looked back into the mirror, "I'm a big girl I can handle it myself." He then grabbed a clean washcloth from the pile on top of the sink's counter. "Come here you baby, let me take care of you."  
  
Although he said it in a playful tone, you let the pet name settle in your bones. He wet the washcloth and pointed to the couch outside of the restroom, "sit down over there." You squeezed between Samuel and the door, making your way to the couch. You didn't mind taking commands from him. He came through the restroom and to you, kneeling in front of you. You bent down and let him clean out the scratches on your face.   
  
He then presented another washcloth, it reeked of some bitter scent. "This has alcohol on it, okay? Don't jump." As soon as the soft fabric made contact to your skin you winced in pain. Your fingers formed a fist, which was soon enveloped by a bigger hand; Sam's. "Its okay Y/N, it will only last for a minute or two."  
  
"I know, I don't mind pain."  
  
"Clearly."  
  
"I mean I've taken more than cuts and stuff."  
  
A smirk drew on his mouth, "oh I'm sure." You have never seen that side of him before; it was a borderline sexual comment. Maybe you were reading into it, maybe you weren't. Either way, you were basically a happy camper at this point. "What was that?" "What?" "That-- that sly little comment there."  
  
Samuel chuckled quietly and shrugged, "you just fit the type you know." You threw him an offended look, "oh, so there's a look for it." He then rested one hand on your shoulder and the other on your knee. "You know, the type who doesn't mind getting rough or dirty, and as far as I have seen, you fit that perfectly." You bent forward a bit, resting on your hand laid across your thigh. "Not sure if that's a compliment or not."  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
After a shared moment of silence, you stared into each other's eyes. Not a single word or noise escaped your mouths. You both were slowly leaning inwards to each other, as if you both were subconsciously wanting to kiss. You suddenly snapped, and realized his hot breath was tickling your face, "I'm going to shower, I'm feeling a little dirty." As you left him from his position, you quickly did a dash to the restroom. Before you closed the door, you made a slight glance at Samuel.  
  
You softly closed the door and pressed against it in happiness, sighing quietly. You bent down and took off your shorts, followed by your tank top. You realized you just dirtied these clean clothes, but if it meant getting an unexpected visitor in the shower with you, it was worth it. Your fingers flickered over the the shower head, letting hot steam flood the room. You stepped into the bath tub, letting the water trickle over your body. As water swarmed below you, you watched the dirt gather. You took a small amount of shampoo and lathered your hands, stringing them through your hair.   
  
As you tried to buy time, you continued to wash and wash and wash your hair. At this point, it was probably so clean it was dirtied by shampoo. You rung out your hair, slowly and then draped it down your neck. With a single towel, you dried your wet body down and wrapped it around your body, tied at your chest.  
  
You walked out of the restroom with a single hand rushing through your hair. Suddenly, you looked to your right and saw Samuel staring at you. He was stunned by you and how you looked. He got up slowly, almost with caution, and suddenly rushed to you. His hands grabbed at your neck and his lips pressed into yours, tracing his thumb on your jawline.   
  
You were taken aback, reaching at the wall, but then carefully grabbing at the bottom stitching of his shirt. He then broke the kiss and looked at you, "you okay with this?" You nodded quickly then took back his mouth, biting the bottom lip and tugging ever so slightly. You didn't want to dive into the harsh ways you liked to be treated, so you eased into it. He took your hand by the wrist and tucked it under his shirt, right onto his abs.   
  
Samuel ripped his blue shirt off of himself, and you couldn't help but marvel at him. You let your hand trace up his happy trail with your fingernail, and that let out a quiet groan from his lips. As your hand rested at his neck, it gave him perfect access to your towel. He took the rugged fabric and threw it off your body and onto the floor. You stood there uncomfortably; usually you would be confident with your body but being in front of a person like him-- well that changed everything.  
  
You watched his eyes scan over your entire body, as if he was trying to remember every curve and scar on you. His mouth peaked open and stayed that way until he croaked out a silent, "shit."  
  
Samuel placed his hands onto your curved waist, gripping so tightly it felt like he wanted to squeeze you to death. While your mouth was fixated on his, he moved you to one of the beds and threw you down. You looked up at him from the bed, your body sprawled across the thin white sheets. His hands laced around your knees, until he dropped down to his own. At that moment his hands trailed up to your thighs and pulled your core into his face.   
  
Almost like a reflex, his tongue instantly began to attack your wetness. Your legs crossed around his neck, and his sudden action made you arch into him. With his left hand he sturdied you back down onto the mattress, and began to rotate around your breast. The flat of Samuel's tongue rolled circles onto your clit, until quickly tracing the outer folds of you. He was incredibly well paced, and knew how to go fast. You liked that..alot.  
  
His fingertips rolled around your peaking nipple, tugging on it. Samuel's nail slightly scratched at the soft skin and you moaned quietly. Your eyes widened at your moan, and you saw Samuel pop his head up, "really?"   
  
"Really."  
  
At that moment you watched him crawl up your body to your mouth, letting the flavor of yourself and his mouth intertwine in you. It was so warm of a taste, a taste you wouldn't mind having again. As soon as you began to enjoy the flavor he escaped your lips and lowered himself to your breasts. His teeth grazed the soft skin, before beginning to tug on them again.  
  
You could feel yourself grow soaking wet at how sensitive the feeling was. His tongue swiped across the bloom and sucked on you. Your hands met around his neck, scratching at him trying to get a good grip. His hands then reached to his waist, fiddling with his belt. You knew that sound well; the jingling of the metal pieces. As he was about to drop it on the floor, you bent forward and grabbed it.   
  
"Wait. Let's use this."  
  
"The belt?"  
  
You rolled over on the bed and onto your hands and knees. You waved your lower half in front of his face, almost gloatingly. "I shouldn't have gone alone to the caves, should I?" Samuel crooked his head around, looking at you, "I mean it was dangerous of you to do that, but I can't stop you--"  
  
You quickly realized he wasn't picking up on your hinting, so you decided to just say openly what you want. "I think I need to be punished, Sam." He held the belt in his hands, looking at your smooth ass. Samuel then jolted the belt at your roundness, and steadied it back into his hand with his left. It wasn't painful, he did it very cautiously. "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Trust me, I'm sure."  
  
He sighed, then whipped your cheeks once again, but this time with a little more force. You could feel him restraining from his full potential, so as motivation, you let a soft moan leave your soft lips. Samuel then realized just how dominated you liked to be.   
  
_"You were a bad girl, Y/N."_  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to be."  
  
"That's not any excuse."  
  
The leather slapped at your skin again, making marks on you like he was claiming you. "I'm sorry, Samuel, I really am." He then let the leather glide across your soaking core, leaving a wet mark down the fabric.  
  
"That's not good enough. Say it like you mean it."  
  
He swiped at your skin again, but the residue of your wetness felt cold against the raging fires starting on your skin. "Fuck yes--," you accidentally said, and then bit your lip. "What was that?"  
  
You stood quiet.  
  
"Did you just cuss? Y/N, you should know better. You know what I have to do now, don't you?" He dropped the belt off to the floor, and undid his pants' buckle. He shook them off his feet, following his plaid boxers. You then felt something glide across your entrance several times, undoubtedly his erection. He then dipped the precumming tip into your wetness.   
  
As soon as he did that, he took you by your hips and pulled you into his length fully. Your legs dangled at the edge of the bed, but you quickly kicked them up as reflex when he entered you. You had to adjust to his great size of course, there was no way in  _Hell_ you were going to easily fit around him.  
  
While you were taking it all in, Sam made up for the time by covering you in sweet kisses. His lips grazed the nape of your neck, bruising his way down to the middle of your rib cage. He acted like you were a blank canvas and painted you in dark reds and blushing purples. You then noted to not wear a low cut shirt for a while, a long while.   
  
After making his way down your body, he came back up to your lips. You couldn't get over his flavor; it was indescribable. It just felt right. That's the only way you knew how to describe it. As his tongue danced with your own, he began to slowly move his hips. It was clear he was raging for more, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. "It's okay, Sam." You told him while cradling his face in your hands. Your four fingers held to his neck as you methodically ran your thumb over his scruff.   
  
The slow pace kicked in gear, moving to a faster motion. You weren't quite comfortable with his size just yet, but you didn't want to wait either. You felt a small burning sensation as he thrusted into you. Although they were quick, they were very gentle at the same time. You loved how cautious he was, but you still craved to be dominated.   
  
"Go harder."  
  
"What?" He said in between breaths.   
  
_"Har-der."_  
  
With the slight emphasis in your words he remembered you wanted to be owned. His hands wrapped around both sides of your hips, his thumb on your hip bone, and thrusted into your wet core with all his might.   
  
You were sent into obnoxiously loud moans, making you feel numb in your legs. Right before your eyes forced shut on you, you saw a smirk form on Sam's lips. "Sweet god Sam, that's it!" You yell, your back fully arched like a bridge. You had to throw your hands behind you and grip onto the sheets from the extreme pleasure he was giving you.   
  
Due to you being so curved up, Sam had a face full of your chest, and couldn't help but to tease your soft skin. He left small bites on your sternum, and hard kisses on your breast. It was almost too good. You never thought you'd say that. Ever.   
  
Behind your loud moans, the wet slapping of skin echoed through the room. His shaft burrowed into your wetness thrust after thrust, each with such power it felt like your were suctioned to his pelvis.   
  
You could feel yourself growing closer, knowing you were definitely not going to last much longer. Your walls began to pulse around his hard erection, feeling as if it were memory foam. You could feel each detail of his member; the swelling head, the large veins that ran from the shaft to the tip-- everything.   
  
You took your fist and put it in your mouth to keep you from being so loud. You could then hear the precision in his low, raspy moans. They came from the deepest part of his lungs, and danced through his parted lips like a beautiful sympathy. Excited by his newfound noises, you clenched yourself around his cock. He looked up to the ceiling, his eyes rolling back and his hips leading the way. His abdominal muscles tightened at the feeling, and all he could say was a weak, "god".  
  
He then blinked slowly and looked down, his hair now swaying in front of his face matching his thrusts. He grinded his teeth as you released him from your hold, and he continued to thrust, but now you could tell he was getting close. His thrusts gained less speed, but more desperation. They craved to free all the hot cum that's been building up. You craved it too.   
  
You then decided to tease him one last time, and you tightened your walls around him. His thumbs dug into your hips, and he was sent into a fit of moans. You watched his entire body fluctuate from relaxed to flexed. His face was glistening with sweat beads. He was like a living art piece. You wished you could let that image of him be burned into your memory forever. Sam then lowered his head again, focusing back on you, with still one last moan slipping through his lips. Before it came to an end, he quickly bit his lip and shut himself up. That was it for you.   
  
Your body was sent into a wave of extreme pleasure, every muscle in your body felt as if it was clenching up. Your back forced itself to arch, and if it wasn't for gravity, you were positive you'd be on the ceiling right now.   
  
Your hot wetness flooded Sam's member, washing over him between thrusts. The sensation of all your walls collapsing on him and a hot wash of your sweet cum made him nearly cross over. His fingers held onto your waist for dear life as he shot hot cum deep inside you. You could still barely feel a thing, feeling so numb from your orgasm. He then pulled himself out of you, remembering he just came inside you. The last shots of his hot sperm landed on your chest, and drizzled down to your stomach. His hand wrapped around his shaft as he pulled on himself, making sure he got out all he needed to.   
  
His tired body then collapsed to the left of you, heaving in air desperately. Neither of you had ever experienced such an extreme orgasm like that before. It had almost felt foreign, as if it was the first time you came.   
  
His right hand rested across your body, along with his right leg interlocking with both of your's as you turned to face him.   
  
You studied his face, and you nearly fell in love with him then and there, but you stopped yourself knowing you could never love an adventurer. They're wild and free, an untameable dying breed. You knew it too well by now, being one yourself. Love is messy, and being in love with a Drake is even messier. You couldn't do that to your heart.  
  
So, you laid there, and admired him like an art piece hung up on a museum wall; not touching him but letting every detail and crevice soak into your memory. "I never want to forget you."


End file.
